The invention relates to an assembly consisting of a cylindrical inflator, a housing and a retainer by means of which the inflator can be fixed in the housing, the inflator featuring a longitudinal centerline L and a circumferential surface area.
Described in DE 296 04 345 U1 is one such assembly in which the inflator is fixed at its end by the retainer in the housing. The shape of the retainer is specially adapted to the shape of the inflator head for reliable retention thereof. This means that when another inflator is employed the retainer need to be readapted. Apart from this, minor tolerances may result in play occurring between the retainer and the inflator, thus resulting in the inflator no longer being securely fixed in the housing.
It is the object of the invention to provide an assembly of the aforementioned kind permitting simple and universal means of locating the inflator in the housing.
According to the invention, an assembly consists of a cylindrical inflator, a housing and a retainer by means of which the inflator can be fixed in the housing. The inflator has a longitudinal centerline and a circumferential surface area and the retainer comprises a circular opening with an edge. Protruding from the edge into the opening are tabs which engage the circumferential surface area of the inflator to fix the latter in the opening. The inflator can be inserted through the opening in the retainer, it being clamped in place between the tabs to thus centering the inflator in the housing whilst preventing it from being radially displaced as well as rotationally displaced about its longitudinal centerline.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the sub-claims.